¿que integra tiene novio?
by Zagala black
Summary: BUENO ESTA ESUNA HISTORIA DE CUANDO INTEGRA ERA PEQUEÑA Y TRATA DE EL PRIMER NOVIO QUE TUVO Y DE COMO aLUCAR CASI SE VUELVE A MORIR POR ESTO. Y SI ES UN AxI
1. molestia nocturna

**BUENO CREO QUE EL TITULO DICE MUCHAS COSASSOBRE ESTA HISTORIA, O NO? (COMO QUE POR EJEMPLO NO SOY MUY BUENA ESCOGIENDO LOS TITULOS DE MIS HISTORIAS, JIJIJI). TENGO QUE ADVERTIRLES QUE TALVEZ INTEGRA NO TENGA TANTO AUTOCONTROL NI SEA TAN BUENA EN LOS SADICOS JUEGOS MENTALES DA ALUCARD, PERO OIGAN DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD ESTA CHIQUITA, TODAVIA TIENE QUE APRENDER A LIDIAR CON UN SANGUINARIO VAMPIRO RUMANO QUE LE AVENTAJA 600 AÑOS.**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FIC CONTIENE PALABRAS ALTISONANTES Y MUCHA ACCIÓN (Y CON ACCION NO ME REFIERO PRECISAMENTE A SANGRIENTAS PELEAS EEEH?). ASI POR CIERTO, HELLSINGO NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE HIRANO (QUE ENVIDIA!!!!!!!) Y YO HAGO ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

**¿Que Integra tiene novio?**

"_¿soy bonita?" _**pensaba la chica rubia de largos cabellos mientras se veía atentamente en el espejo. **

"_Digo mis pechos no son muy grandes, mis caderas no son muy redondas y bueno mis pompas si bien no son pequeñas tampoco son la gran cosa…pero que estoy diciendo!! Tengo 14 años (bueno casi 15) que esperaba, parecerme a Carmen Elektra"_

**La chica bufa fastidiada dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su cama, se metió entre las sabanas e intento dormir. Integra daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, sencillamente no podía dormir, gimió con desesperación y se incorporo, sabía de sobra que no iba a poder dormir.**

**-cojones!, lo que me faltaba-**

**-esas no son formas de hablar de una señorita- las sombras tomaron forma de entre la penumbra y dejaron ver un par de ojos carmesí. Integra giro los ojos molesta.**

**-oooh perdona si mi florido lenguaje lastima tu refinado oído, Alucard…además se supone que tu no deberías estar aquí-**

**- si bueno, pero ese es otro tema aquí lo importante es tu vasto conocimiento del lenguaje arrabalero y el practico uso que le das-.**

**- mira vampiro, no intentes pasarte de listo y mejor hazte humo, si?- alucard le dedico su cinica sonrisa, le encantaba este tipo de conversaciones con su ama, digo su mayor hobbie era amargarle la existencia a ella y no porque la odiara o algo asi, lo hacía por el sencillo hecho de que le encantaba verla hirviendo del coraje. Y esta noche no iba a ser diferente.**

**-vaya ama, parece que no estamos de muy buen humor esta noche-**

**-mmm y a que se deberá?- dijo ella en tono sarcástico-**

**-bueno ama, creo que la mayoría de las mujeres se pondrían de mal humor si se pusieran a compararse con Carmen Elektra- le dijo el con sorna.**

**Integra sintió que le caía encima un balde de agua fría, la había estado espiando mientras se preparaba para dormir. Estaba a punto de comenzar a gritarle cuando el vampiro comenzó a hablar de nuevo:**

**-Pero no te sientas ama, digo es verdad tu trasero es pequeño, tu cadera es estrecha y tus pechos casi inexistentes pero oye ve el lado bueno tienes 14 todavia pueden crecer-**

**- ¡¡maldito vampiro pervertido, morboso, sucio!!- agarro su lámpara de noche y se la aventó a el - ¡¡como te atreves a hablarme así, mal nacido, pedófilo, cara de perro, hijo de p…(censurado)- se paro para quedar frente a el-porque no vas a molestar a la mas vieja de tu casa, desgraciado chupa sangre idiota-**

**-jajajaja vamos integra no te enfades, mira que si necesitas ayuda yo conozco una excelente forma de hacerte crecer y acelerar el proceso- el vampiro le dirigió una mirado lujuriosa a Integra.**

**-pen…(censurado), asalta cunas, desgraciadísimo perro rabo verde!!!! Escúchame bien pederasta maldito ¡¡desaparece de mi vista antes de que decida regresarte a tu podrida celda!!-**

**-jajajajaja de acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya me voy pero en serio integra lo del lenguaje arrabalero es lo tuyo. Jajajaja- enfurecida saco el arma que guardaba en la mesita de noche y le disparo a alucard pero sin resultado puesto que no alcanzo a darle al vampiro.**

**Alertado por los ruidos Walter fue corriendo hacia la habitación de Integra y abrió la puerta de jalon. Al abrir encontró a una integra roja del coraje, con una pistola en la mano, apuntando hacia la nada y con una cara de "el que se me atraviese lo mato".**

**-sir integra esta bien?- ella no dijo nada so lo lo miro con cara de "ja ya se me atravesó uno"- mejor regreso mañana, permiso sir- y tras decir esto el mayordomo cerro la puerta.**

**Y ahí se quedo integra con ganas de vaciarle el cargador al condenado vampiro ese que tanto la hacia enojar y que peor aun disfrutaba con las rabietas que el le hacia tener.**

**Ooh pero no, esta vez no iba a quedarse así, esta vez iba a vengarse y hacerle pagar al vampiro la que le había hecho. Aun no sabía como peor iba a hacerlo, de que se vengaría, se vengaría.**

**Ya veremos quien ríe al último, chupa sangre idiota-**

**OK. SE QUE LO QUE ESCRIBI NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON EL TITULO PERO OIGAN ESTE ES EL COMIENZO, ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO DENLE CHANCE. TALVEZ AQUI TODAVIA NO APAREZCA EL CHICO QUE SERA EL NOVIO DE iNTEGRA PERO YA ESTOY PLANEANDO COMO VA A ESTAR TODO ESTE EMBROLLO Y QUIEN VA A SER EL SUERTUDO. Y NO SEAN MALOS SI LES A GUSTADO LA HISTORIA DEJEN REVIEW, PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO.**


	2. el chico nuevo

¿Qué Integra tiene novio?

Capitulo 2

La luna hermosa brillaba en lo alto del cielo, era una noche estrellada, el aire era fresco y había cierto olor a humedad en el.

Integra observaba desde la ventana de su oficina. Su mirada estaba fija en la luna llena, era tan hermosa pensaba ella y ahora mirándola podía entender porque Alucard le profesaba tanta devoción. La chica dio un largo suspiro como cansado, se volteo y miro la habitación vacía y oscura, los muebles de madera fina tapizados de piel, el piso de mármol y ese sutil aroma a antiguo en el ambiente, era una oficina sin duda excepcional, digna de una líder.

Había sido una jornada extenuante, un día ajetreado en verdad pero aun no le placía irse a su dormitorio, prefería estar ahí en ese ambiente que a ella le parecía tan acogedor. Se sentó en una silla y giro para poder seguir viendo la luna a través de la ventana. La joven dio otro largo suspiro y permaneció quieta por un largo rato, solamente observando. De pronto Integra sintió una presencia ajena a este mundo, la temperatura bajo ligeramente y la piel se le erizo, sabia que no esta sola, el estaba ahí.

-déjame sola, Alucard- su tono fue indiferente

-¿aun enojada, ama?- dijo el tomando forma humana

-déjame sola vampiro, no te quiero cerca ahora-

Una picara sonrisa apareció en el rostro del nosferathu –vamos Integra, a pasado una semana, ¿cortarme la cabeza no fue suficiente?- Integra giro en la silla para poder mirarlo a los ojos de forma amenazante.

-ya supérelo ama, solo fue un inocente comentario- dijo el con sorna.

-para tu mayor información ,yo ya lo olvide, ahora- integra se reclino un poco hacia adelante- fuera de aquí mamífero carroñero si no quieres volver a perder la cabeza-

-¡caray! Ama, con ese carácter jamás va a conseguir novio- dijo el burlón. La chica comenzaba a enfurecerse.

-dije que te largaras vampiro, como te atreves a desobedecerme, además y para que te lo sepas yo no tengo ningún problema para conseguir novio- integra había terminado la muy exaltada y casi gritando. El vampiro no dijo nada solo soltó su típica risa lobuna y burlona, que resonó por todo el lugar.

Esto obviamente termino de enfurecer a la chica quien le aventó un abre cartas que tenia al a mano. El vampiro lo esquivo sin problema y le dedico una mirada cínica y burlona a la joven.

-bueno, veo que esta exaltada, mejor me voy- y se esfumo.

Integra ya estaba acostumbrada a que el desapareciera justo en el momento que ella tenia mas ganas de ahorcarlo, dio un largo suspiro para tranquilizarse -tranquila integra, tranquila, si no se te va a derramar la bilis-

Era mas que obvio que Alucard le había roto la atmosfera de paz y tranquilidad de la que había estado disfrutando así que decidió dirigirse a su habitación.

Recorrió los pasillos aun con gesto contrariado y al llegar a su habitación dio un portazo que resonó hasta los calabozos donde por supuesto Alucard sonrió complacido, mientras que Walter desde su habitación recostado en su cama y con un libro en las manos, movía la cabeza de lado a lado en un gesto de desaprobación imaginándose ya cual era el motivo de tal enfado en lady Hellsing.

Ya en su habitación Sir Hellsing se dispuso a prepararse para dormir, se puso su pijama y se trenzo el cabello pero aun no se podía quitar el amargo sabor de boca que Alucard le había dejado.

"_si sigo asi me voy a volver vieja pronto" pensaba la chica. _Se metió a la cama y se recostó de lado con la mirada fija en la ventana mientras pensaba

"_¿pero que le pasa al mosquito ese? ¿Desobedecerme a mi? Su ama y encima insinuar, no, decir que tengo problemas para conseguir novio, ¿yo? ¿Problemas? Yo no tengo ningún problema en ese aspecto o ¿si?"_

La chica comenzaba a sentir que el sueño la vencía y ya más dormida que despierta pensó:

"_condenada sanguijuela, en ves de la cabeza debí cortarle la lengua"_

En los sótanos el ancestral vampiro de rojo sonrió pícaramente ante los últimos pensamientos de su ama. Sabia de sobra que era un mal habito y se le empezaba a hacer costumbre eso de andar leyendo los pensamientos de su ama en todo momento pero ¿Qué podía hacer el? La chica en verdad lo traía loco.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Integra ya iba en su auto camino a la escuela, había tenido una buena noche con todo y el enojo que le había hecho pasar Alucard. La joven miraba por la ventana la lluvia caer, era todo un espectáculo, parecía que el cielo se estaba cayendo.

-ya llegamos, lady Hellsing- dijo Walter que sostenía un paraguas color negro y abría la puerta trasera del auto para que integra pudiera salir.

-gracias Walter- y los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada de la escuela.

- que tenga un buen día sir- Integra no dijo nada solo asintió, el mayordomo hizo una reverencia y se dirigió hacía el auto.

Integra entro a la escuela con paso lento como quien no quiere hacer las cosas, aunque era una excelente estudiante y muy amiga del profesorado con los chicos no tenia tanta suerte a lo sumo se llevaba con dos chicas y de muchachos mejor ni hablamos.

-hola inty-le dijo alegremente una chica de cabello negro y ojos cafés

-Shannon, te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames así-

-parece que nos levantamos de mal humor hoy-

Lo siento es solo que no dormí bien anoche- mintió

-entiendo. Crees que el profe de historia venga hoy?

-espero hoy es el examen-

-¿examen de quien?- pregunto una chica rubia de ojos verdes

-hola Alex-dijo la morena

- de historia- contesto Integra

-¡¡maldición!! Tengo 3 horas para estudiar-

- deberías entrar mas seguido a clases- dijo integra

-lose, lose el siguiente parcial me pongo al corriente-

-eso dijiste el parcial pasado- dijo Shannon mientras abría la puerta del salón

-y el antepasado – dijo integra entrando

La de ojos verdes solo atino a decir –ooops!-

Las clases transcurrieron sin mayor problema, todos los maestros se presentaron y faltaba solo una hora para salir a receso.

-la ultima clase siempre se me hace eterna- dijo con voz casi inaudible Shannon. Integra solo sonrió de medio lado.

-buenos días chicos- hablo el profesor- les tengo buenas noticias y mejores noticias. Las buenas son que tenemos un nuevo integrante en el grupo, el es Demian Gresset- dijo el profesor mientras le hacia un ademan a un chico que estaba parado en la puerta – pasa Demian y toma asiento, luego tendrás tiempo de conocer a tus compañeros-

El chico camino y se sentó en una butaca que estaba vacía a lado de Integra.

-mmmm, es apuesto- le susurro Shannon en el oído-

El profesor siguió hablando de sus disque mejores noticias pero Integra no le puso mucha atención. Ella volteo a ver al muchacho nuevo, Shannon tenia razón el era apuesto, tenia los ojos verde aceitunado, cabello oscuro, labios semi carnosos y barba partida, era una mezcla muy rara de rasgos varoniles pero al mismo tiempo delicados. De pronto Demian alzo la cara y se encontró con la escrutadora mirada azul de Integra y al momento el le sonrió coquetamente ella desvio la mirada de inmediato, avergonzada y sonrojada Demian solo sonrió una vez mas y volvió a dirigir su mirada al profesor.

Integra se sintió incomoda durante toda la clase, podía sentir claramente como Demian la miraba constantemente y ella por su parte intentaba esquivar todo contacto con el. Estaba nerviosa y podía sentir como el calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas haciéndola enrojecer constantemente. El timbre sonó y a diferencia de lo que Integra solia hacer fue la primera en salir del lugar.

Terminaron las clases e integra de camino a su casa seguía aun con un embrollo de ideas en su mente e intentando dilucidar ¡¿Qué rayos le pasaba a ese chico?!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo del fic. mil gracias por todos sus comentarios, creanme que son bien recibidos

y porsupuesto gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic.

besos

zagala black


	3. ¿estudiamos?

hola a todos! y despues de chorrocientos años de no actualizar por fin es toy de vuelta! les pido mil disculpas por haber dejado fics incompletos y que despues de largos dos años no pueda si quiera acabarlo (dios que vergüenza) asi que les pido consideracion y si a alguien le ha gustado esta historia porfis dejen reviews

Capitulo tres

"Que lindo chico"- pensaba Integra mientras tomaba un relajante baño de burbujas. Salió de la tina y tomo su toalla y empezó a secar su aterciopelada piel. Salió del baño y fue hasta su tocador, se sentó en el banco y empezó a cepillarse el cabello – que día tan pesado tuve- dijo para si misma -entre Hellsing y la escuela no me queda nada de tiempo para mi-.

Integra término de peinarse y se dispuso a dormir. Se sumergió en un profundo sueño tal que no se percato para nada de la presencia de cierto polizón en su cuarto, una sombra tomo forma humana justo al los pies de su cama - por fin una buena noche, ama- el nosferathu se sentó a los pies de la cama y la contemplo con una mirada indescriptible, después de un rato una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del vampiro y desapareció entre la oscuridad del cuarto.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Integra llegaba a la escuela como siempre muy puntual, bajo del coche y entro a la escuela, caminaba por los pasillos cuando escucho una voz masculina que le decía

– Buenos días- ella se voltio y se topo con la verde mirada del castaño

-Buenos días- respondió integra, ella le sonrió amablemente

-¿te llamas integra, verdad? – Musito al fin- vamos en historia juntos, no se si me recuerdas -

-te recuerdo bien, Demian -

El sonrió, se veía un poco ansioso- oye quería pedirte un favor-

-¿De que se trata?- dijo ella con desgano imaginando que le iba a jugar una broma como ya otros chicos lo habían hecho antes

-bueno, soy nuevo aquí y quisiera que me ayudaras a ponerme al corriente con las clases- el titubeo un poco- podríamos vernos después de la escuela- se sonrojo- ¿si quieres? Claro-

Integra sonrió tímidamente- sabes, justamente hoy tengo un día muy ocupado, pero tal ves otro día pueda, si me disculpas- ella siguió caminando y entro a su salón, el la miro alejarse pero no dijo nada, como hacerlo con tal respuesta no había nada que refutar sus palabras habían sido en tal tono y con tal cortesía que no había forma de hacerlo "ni modo" pensó el atractivo joven y se encogió de hombros.

Integra estuvo anormalmente alegre el resto del día la escuela termino y ella se marcho a casa, llego y entro un aura tranquila la rodeaba, se dirigió hacia sus aposentos para cambiarse el uniforme de la escuela y luego dirigirse hacia su oficina para hacer la tarea y proseguir con su trabajo.

Pasaban ya de las once y media e integra seguía trabajando, estaba alegre y gustosa de trabajar, la proposición de un lindo chico como Demian le había alegrado el día sobremanera, esto tal ves se debía en demasía a que Alucard la molestara demasiado con ese tema últimamente pero como sea nada podía arruinarle la atmosfera de paz y tranquilidad que se respiraba en su oficina….excepto claro

-buenas noches, ama-

-buenas noches, Alucard-

El vampiro se paseo por la oficina observando y rodeando a integra como un cazador a su presa, se veía alegre hoy ¿a que se debería? se preguntaba el vampiro.

-¿a que se debe tal humor en mi ama?-

-¿a que te refieres con esa pregunta?-

-Pues es bastante extraño verla alegre, ama-

- que insinúas vampiro, que soy una amargada-

-mas bien que eres algo… como decirlo para que no te ofendas integra, así, algo temperamental – tenia una cara de burla

Integra sonrió- ooh bueno Alucard, eso es lo que tu inspiras en mi- dijo regresando la vista a sus papeles

-¿Y que inspira en usted ese joven Demian?-dijo con un dejo de desdén en su voz, Integra alzo la vista con mirada sorprendida el había estado leyendo su mente-tsk tsk tsk- chasqueo con la lengua- no debería estar tan emocionada por la proposición de ese muchacho, no creo que tu le gustes seguramente solo lo hizo para tener alguien que le haga la tarea- dijo con una cara indiferente

Integra estaba enojada que digo furiosa y no sabia bien por que lo estaba mas si por leer su mente o por el comentario tan destructivo hacia su persona, respiro profundamente y le dijo en una colosal demostración de auto control – l-aa-rr-g-o, fuera de mi oficina mosquito-

-¿Ama a que se debe su cambio tan radical de humor?- integra no lo soporto –maldito infeliz- le aventó la lámpara que tenia a su lado, el vampiro la evadió fácilmente

- y así insistes en que no eres temperamental, hay integra, sabes te puedo conseguir unos libros muy buenos para personas con tu problema-

-Hijo de…- el vampiro la interrumpió- ya me acorde de el nombre de uno "el manual de el refunfuñón", estoy seguro que te servirá-

Integra se abalanzó sobre el pero este desapareció en medio de una bruma y con una risa sumamente burlona y macabra- buenas noches, ama- fue lo ultimo que le oyó decir

Integra se trabo del coraje no podía ni moverse "_ese maldito me las va a pagar, esto no se queda así vamos a ver quien ríe al ultimo, cuando traiga mañana a casa a un invitado inesperado- _sonrióde medio lado_- entonces veremos quien es el temperamental"_

Integra se dirigió hacia su escritorio termino sus pendientes y se fue a su cuarto mucho mas tranquila, saboreando ya las dulces mieles de la venganza.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Integra estaba muy ansiosa por que llegara la hora del descanso faltaban solamente 20 minutos pero se le estaban haciendo eternos, no podía dejar de pensar en lo de anoche, en ese infeliz vampiro y en hacerlo pagar por ello. El timbre por fin sonó e integra fue de las primeras en salir de el salón. Camino por los pasillos y miraba de un lado a otro como buscando a alguien, se topo con Shannon quien tuvo que llamarla para que le hiciera caso

-integra no vas a almorzar con nosotras-

- si en un momento las alcanzo, ¿oye por pura casualidad no has visto a Demian?-

-¿ a el chico nuevo?-

-Si el mismo que viste y calza

-Si me pareció verlo yendo hacia el jardín frontal -

-Las alcanzo enseguida empiecen sin mi-

Integra se dirigió hacia el jardín frontal con paso un tanto acelerado, busco con la mirada y por fin vio al muchacho sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol tomando un bocadillo.

-Demian- le dijo ella aproximándose a el

-hola integra- se puso de pie y la observo fijamente a los ojos mientras se recargaba en el árbol, el tenia un durazno en la mano – ¿me buscabas?- pregunto mientras mordía el durazno de una forma muy sensual, integra enarco una ceja y lo miro con la boca abierta un segundo "que chico tan sexy" pensó – bueno, es que ayer me preguntaste si podía ayudarte a estudiar-se aclaro la voz antes de continuar- y te dije que tal ves- el la interrumpió

- ¿quieres que nos veamos hoy después de la escuela?- Dijo el con una picara sonrisa

-pues si, claro si puedes-

-Me parece perfecto, salgo a las doce y media-

-Yo salgo a la una cuarenta-

-¿Entonces te parece si te veo en tu casa?- se apresuro a decir

-A las dos y media seria genial, te doy mi dirección- sonrió satisfecha

- no hace falta, se bien donde vives-se sonrojo un poco

- ¿como sabes?- lo miro un tanto desconcertada

-que te parece si te contesto eso hoy en la tarde, ahora tengo que irme- dijo dándole otra mordida a su durazno- te veo en tu casa- le dijo mientras se marchaba sonriente.

Integra sonrió feliz, estaba mas que satisfecha por los resultados no solo pondría al vampiro de malas, además tendría el bono nada despreciable de convivir toda la tarde con un chico tan guapo como Demian. –Perfecto- dijo pasa si.


End file.
